


Marry You

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is in need of advice, Fluff, M/M, Many happy feels, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec, Underhill as the best man, Underhill is there to give some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is ready to pop up the big question, to ask Magnus to marry him. But he's having second thoughts and is in a need of a friendly advice. Luckily, his friend Underhill is there to reassure him and give him some good advice.





	Marry You

Alec was nervously pacing around his office, walking up and down as he was trying to calm down his racing his heart and mind, which wasn't working at all. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket, opened it and let out a small gasp when he saw the ring inside. Not a promise ring this time. No, it was an _engagement_ ring and he felt his stomach making a flop. He was both nervous and happy at the same time. The ring was for Magnus, obviously. He had bought it a month or so ago, but didn’t dare to pop the question quite yet. And he kept the fact that he bought an engagement ring a secret from everyone. He didn’t tell anyone, not his sister, because he wanted to be completely sure and knowing Izzy’s big mouth, she would probably tell everyone else about it.

Alec was completely sure that he was ready for engagement and then, finally, a wedding with Magnus. However, he wasn’t sure if the warlock was ready for that step quite yet, so he was waiting and waiting. Until he was tired of waiting and he just wanted to _ask_ Magnus for his hand in marriage. He was just so _excited_ and just the thought of calling his boyfriend a husband somewhere in the near future brought such joy to him that he couldn’t even put it in words. But, he still wasn’t sure if Magnus would be ready for such a huge step in their relationship.

So there he was, walking up and down, not knowing what to do with himself. He needed some advice, from someone who knew him very well. Izzy, yes, but he needed someone who would relate to him more, Underhill, who was now one of his best friends and he was chewing on his lower lip as he leaned against his desk, opened the box again and was just _staring_ at it. Well, maybe he could ask Raphael or Catarina as well, they knew Magnus much longer than him, so it would make sense to ask them. He didn’t know and he let out a defeated sigh and he bowed his head down.

Just in that moment, someone peaked inside and his eyes widened when that someone saw Alec with the box in his hands. The person spying on Alec was no other than Underhill, who decided to check up on his friend, curious to see if he was in the mood to join him for lunch and he was quite surprised when he saw Alec with the ring box and he narrowed his eyes. He slowly stepped closer, Alec too lost in his thoughts to notice him and Underhill’s eyes grew when he saw the ring.

Engagement ring?

“Will you ask Magnus to marry you?” suddenly asked Underhill and Alec almost jumped since he was caught off guard and he quickly closed the box, looking flustered and then he wanted to stuff the box back into his pocket, but in the end, he only placed it onto his desk and looked at Theo, who was curiously looking at the box. “Is this why you look so tense lately?” he then added and Alec sighed, then shrugged and nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” said Alec and smiled when he saw Underhill looking at the box and he then wrinkled his nose. “It’s too soon, isn’t it?” asked Alec and huffed under his breath. “I bought the ring a month ago, but I don’t know if I should ask or not,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together. “I mean I freaked him out when I wanted to move in after just two months of us dating. Now looking back at it, I have to admit it was too soon,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together and shook his head. “I don’t know, man, I know Magnus likes to take things slow, but we’ve been dating for more than a year and a half now,” said Alec.

Underhill was just listening and smiling. What he didn’t know was that Alec wasn’t the only one who had bought a ring for the engagement. He, Marcel, Raphael and Catarina went with Magnus to the mall the other day, so that they could pick out an engagement ring for Alec and they all had to make a promise to Magnus than they wouldn’t say anything to Alec. So, when he saw that Alec was thinking of doing the same thing, Underhill was just smiling. It was adorable and he chuckled.

Theodore was happy for his best friend and honestly, he couldn’t wait for the day that he would ask Marcel to marry him. Unlike for Magnus and Alec, the two of them had already discussed where they were going to marry. In Paris, of course, then take their Honeymoon to a secluded island or something like that. His heart started beating a bit faster and then he shook his head, snapping himself back to reality and he looked at Alec.

“I don’t think it’s too soon,” said Underhill with such determination that it made Alec wonder; did he know something. He narrowed his eyes and Underhill flinched. Crap, he totally forgot that Alec could easily read people, especially him and he backed away a little bit and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“How can you be so sure?” asked Alec suspiciously. “Do you know something I don’t?” asked Alec and then went closer to Underhill, who quickly shook his head and Alec folded his arms on top of his chest. “Bullshit, you _do_ know something. Now, spill it. What did Magnus say to you?” he then asked, because he needed to know.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Underhill and Alec laughed, then rolled his eyes.

“You’re a terrible liar, Theo,” said Alec and Underhill huffed under his breath. That he did know, yes.

“Right,” said Underhill and rolled his eyes. “I made a promise not to say anything,” said Underhill then and Alec arched an eyebrow. A promise? To who? Since when was he keeping things from him? He pouted and turned to Underhill.

“To who?”

“Magnus,” said Underhill and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down and shaking his head. “Sorry, man, I already said too much as it is,” said Underhill and Alec started sulking that his best friend and his boyfriend were keeping things from him now apparently. And this had to do something with marriage, didn’t it? It was _so_ obvious and Alec pressed his lips together.

“What did he say?” asked Alec.

“Like I said, I can’t tell you,” said Underhill and then smiled as he glanced at the box with the ring and he winked. “But I can guarantee you that he’s going to like it if you pop up the question,” said Underhill and Alec perked up at that. Wow, really? So, it wasn’t too soon like he thoughts? He looked at Underhill, then at the box and then he looked back at his friend.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure,” said Underhill and chuckled when he remembered how long it took Magnus to select the perfect ring for his Alexander and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Magnus is on the same page as you with the wedding,” he then said Alec’s face brightened, feeling all of the previous nervousness disappear and he exhaled deeply, thankful that he had this talk with Underhill.

“And you don’t think it’s too soon?” asked Alec and Theodore shook his head.

“Not at all,” said Underhill with a little smile. “I mean I’m surprised you didn’t ask him sooner,” said Underhill and chuckled. “You two are perfect for each other,” he then said and winked, a dazed smile spreading across Alec’s face and he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was funny, he was with Magnus for quite some time now and he was still acting like a love-struck idiot around him. Well, it was because he was love-struck everytime he laid his eyes upon his gorgeous boyfriend and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah,” said Alec happily and then opened the box again, showing it to Underhill. “Think he’s gonna like it?” asked Alec and Underhill quickly nodded. Oh, Magnus was going to _love_ the ring he had gotten for him and he couldn’t wait to see Alec’s face once he’d seen the ring Magnus had gotten for him. Both of the rings were beautiful and Underhill chuckled.

“He’s going to _love_ it,” said Underhill with a wink and Alec nodded.

“I sure hope so, it was expensive as fuck,” joked Alec and shook his head. “But so worth it, I mean it’s so beautiful,” said Alec and Underhill was nodding again, Alec closing the box again and he tucked it back into his pocket, looking over at Underhill, who was now replying to a text from Marcel and Alec hummed. “And? How are things with Marcel? We had a lot of double dates, can we expect a double wedding as well?” asked Alec and started waggling his eyebrows, making Underhill laugh with that.

“Hold your horses, Lightwood, we’ll see about that,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing. Yeah, it was still a bit too soon for Theo and Marcel to be thinking of marriage. Or not. Alec didn’t judge. Truth be told, he was prepared to marry Magnus the week after they started dating and he snorted at his own silly thoughts, sighing and he then leaned back against the desk. “So, did you have any ideas where the wedding would take place at?”

“Idris, maybe,” said Alec and his eyes lit up. “Maybe the Institute, but going to Idris sounds a lot more pleasant,” said Alec, who was already at their wedding with his mind and couldn’t stop smiling. “Magnus and I walking down the aisle, both dressed in gold,” he then said, his eyes shining and Underhill couldn’t stop smiling. He’d love to see that.

“Yeah,” said Underhill.

Alec then remembered who he was planning on asking to be his best man and he looked over at Underhill, who was now just smiling as he was thinking of Alec’s and Magnus’ wedding day and Alec took in a deep breath. “I’ll need a best man,” stammered Alec and Underhill glanced at him, giving him a little nod.

“Obviously,” said Underhill. “Jace will be excited,” he then added with a wink and Alec shook his head.

“Jace already got the chance to be my best man,” said Alec and Underhill arched an eyebrow, Alec feeling nervous again and he huffed. “I was, um, thinking,” said Alec and Underhill nodded, allowing Alec to go on. “Well, we’ve gotten pretty close, haven’t we?” asked the Head of the Institute. “How would you feel if I were about to ask you to be my best man?” asked Alec slowly and Underhill’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide.

“M-me?” asked Underhill and pointed to himself. He was completely caught off guard, because he expected Alec to pick out his brother for that. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t want to be his best man. Of course, it would be an honour. But still. Wow.

“Yes,” said Alec and smiled. “You wouldn’t want that?”

“I would. Of course, it would be an honour,” said Underhill quickly as he didn’t want Alec to misunderstand his reaction. He was just surprised and beyond happy, that was all. “I just didn’t expect it,” said Theo and then a huge smile cracked his expression. “I would love to be your best man, you’re my best friend, Alec. I just was expecting for you to ask your _parabatai_. I mean you two are close and-”

“I love Jace, but,” said Alec and shrugged. “Like I said, he got his chance already. Plus, I feel like we’re closer. And I just… don’t know. It would make a lot to me if you’d be my best man,” confessed Alec and Underhill quickly nodded, happiness exploding inside of his chest as he turned to Alec and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a huge bear-like hug and Alec started laughing.

“It’s all settled then,” said the blond one and took in a deep breath as he slowly pulled back. “Marcel could help us plan the wedding,” he then said and rubbed his palms together and Alec started laughing.

“Of course,” said Alec and winked. “Him, Izzy and Magnus would make quite the team,” said Alec with a snort, because he and Theo weren’t really into decorating things and stuff like that.

“Yeah,” said Underhill. “We could pick out the food and the cake,” said Underhill.

Ah, yes. Alec could deal with the food portion of his wedding as he and Theo were experts and he just nodded as he continued to laugh. “Speaking of food,” said Alec and looked at Theo. “I’m starving. How about we go grab lunch?” asked Alec and Underhill was on board. It was one of the main reasons he had gotten there in the first place.

“Oh, I agree,” said Underhill and Alec smiled.

“Oh, and Theo?” asked Alec before the two of them left his office and Underhill turned to him. “Thank you. For the talk,” he then said and winked, Underhill happily nodding and then signed Alec to get going. “Yes, yes, I’m going, I’m going,” said Alec, Theo grinning and the two of them continued on talking about their wedding plans until the end of the lunch, Alec more than excited then! Oh, he couldn’t wait to finally ask Magnus to marry him!

Alec was happy he had this talk with Underhill, feeling a lot more confident and he already had the date and place set when and how he’d pop up the big question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
